Kickin it!:my way
by kitkat930
Summary: A series of one or two shots about episodes that i created! Go on adventures with Kim,Jack,Jerry,Eddie,Miltion, And a new wasabi warrior Vanessa as they go through friendship action and maybe some romance! Get ready to kick it with kickin' it!


**A/N: Hi im new to this whole fan fiction thing so please go easy on me! ok so basically this is going to be a series of episodes from kickin it that i made up. In these episodes there may or may not be kick or miltion and juile. Also in this chapter they are meeting a a new wasabi warrior! Now sorry for this long authors note on to my first story!**

**Disclamer: i do not own kickin it unfortantly:( but i do own Vanessa!**

A new wasabi warrior!(part 1)

It was a normal day a seford high. The wasabi warriors all got out of class and headed for the lunch room. Jack, Kim, Miltion, and Eddie all sat down it their usaul spots.

"Has anyone seen jerry?" jack asked

"No" the rest of them replied.

"Yo guys! did you here the news?" jerry asked excitedly as he ran up to their table.

"No what is it?" kim asked

"Theres a new girl she is H-O-T HOT!"

"Oh jerry just what i wanna here at lunch time" kim said

The other guys chuckled

"Is that why you were late cause u were checking her out?" jack asked

"Yep, i only came here cause she caught me a wacked me in the head with her textbook" kim rolled her eyes and snickerd at her friends comment

"Thats her over there!" jerry said motioning towards the lunch line.

They all turned to see a girl about kims hieght with light wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes. The girl was wearing black ripped jeans, the original converse, She was also wearing a zebra print tank top with a black heart in the middle with a black thinner tanktop underneath, she was also wearing a pair of ripped studded black golves.

"Wooah" The guys said, Kim rolled her eyes at them.

"Hey new girl!" Kim called to her.

"Um hi im Vanessa Brown im new"

"Hi im Kim Crawford, And this is Jack,Miltion,Eddie, and Jerry"

"Hey your that kid that was spying on me before! You are sooooo gunna get it later! I would do it now but i dont wanna get detention on my first day" Everyone giggled at her comment

"Anyways how do you all know each other?"

"We all do karate togther " Miltion said

"Cool"Vanessa said.

Kim brightened up and said :"Hey why dont you come by our dojo and try it out?"

"karate? me? oh nooooo way that is waaayyyyyy out of the question for me, i am such a priss, i am afraid to brake a nail." she replied

"are you sure it could be fun and you could get to spend more time with me" jack said smirking

"look pretty boy i said it once and its final i am sooo not trying karate... oh and i am sooooo not gunna fall for you" vanessa said smirking showing her sassy side

"ohhh dude u just got served by a girl" jerry said

Vanessa smiled at his comment

a few seconds later frank and his black dragon friends came over to the bobby wasabi table and started hitting on vanessa.

"Um what do you guys want from me"

"We want you cutie" and frank winked at her

"Ugh gross" she said the wasabi warriors laughed

"look honey, your to good to be hanging out with these losers, come on over to our table and you'll be the center of attention"

"Ok look your annoying me now please stop" she said clearly annoyed

"no one tells us what to do now gives us a kiss" frank said not caring what she said

"you wanna kiss?" she said

Then she got up and puckerd her lips and started leaning in, her new friends were shocked at what she was doing then... SPLASH she poured her fruit punch all over frank.

"Whoops, im such a clutz" she said sarcasticlly

Kim and the guys we shocked and amused at the same time. After the shock was over they all exploded in then steped back and looked at the mess she made "Ahhh phooey" she said and ran out of the lunch room

**In the dojo**

"Ok guys exciting news!" rudy exclamied to his students

"Your getting the mats cleaned!" Jack said hopefully

''Not that exciting" Rudy said "We are going to have a new student!"

"Is it a girl!" Kim asked hopefully

"Yes it is a girl, i was going to say that when i was rudley interupted" rudy then glared at kim

"Sorry its just that its begining to get really hard to take care of these four babys"

"Heyyy!" jerry miltion and eddie whined

"You know you love us" jack said smirking, he then looked back to see the three boys sucking their thumbs

"Well you love me anyways" He said

"You wish" she said

_score_

_kim:1 _

_jack:0_

"Guys focus she will be here any minute"

"Hi sorry im late!" the girl said

The gang looked to the door and saw..."VANESSA?" they all said

"uh-ohhh" she said.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: hope you enjoyed! again first fanfic please go easy on me probably will post next chapter in 1 or 2 hours. PLEASE REVIEW! i need all the constructive critisim i can get! **

**so what do you guys think about vanessa. This is how i would explain her, her style is a very edgy rocker style, kind of like cece from shake it up! but she has a very girly girly additude. she is a dancer, singer, and actress. she is not afraid to be herself which is her very sassy girly and very confident but maybe a little to confident self. but in the end her heart is always in the right place and cares about her friends. she is usually chased by boys but never gives half of them the time of day.**

**her relationship with the gang is... her and kim end up to be bffs even though they are very diffrent they find a friendship were they least expect it**

**her and jack dont really get along that much. he thinks shes an over concited mean girl and she thinks he is a typical sterio type cocky prettyboy. but the are still friends**

**her and jerry kind of have a flirting thing starting in the next chapter and throught their adventures but she only likes him as a friend**

**her and eddie are very good freinds she thinks he is a very sweet kid but sometimes annoying and clueless. **

**her and miltion and very close he helps her and she helps him she probably likes him better then the rest of the guys**

**now to end the loooooooooooong authors note TO ALL YOU KICK SHIPPERS THEY WILL GET TOGTHER SOONER OR LATER! nowww kisses! ~Kitkat930**


End file.
